


woosooyeol - i can't seem to have you

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [31]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woosooyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Could you write a WooMyungYeol fic, where the Au is Catboy? Is that an Au? Anyways, cheers! xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	woosooyeol - i can't seem to have you

Woohyun swears Myungsoo is out to get him.

“He shredded my work shirts!” He yells, holding the blue and white dress shirts in front of Sungyeol, each one with huge gashes torn into them.

“Those were atrocious anyways,” says Sungyeol, running his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair as the boy curls around him, a mischievous smile on his face that catches Woohyun’s eyes. “Besides, I’m sure it was an accident.”

“He did it on purpose, Yeol! Why do you always take his side—”

“He’s just a kitten,” Sungyeol defends as Myungsoo purrs softly into his side, watching Woohyun fume over the closeness of the two. His tail sways softly in amusement and Sungyeol coos into his hair. Woohyun groans very loudly. 

Myungsoo is definitely out to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
